Love For You
by ika.zordick
Summary: Sebuah kelas yang berisi siswa-siswa yang patut di ancungi jempol melakukan pemberontakan terparah dalam sejarah Junior High School. Tidak ada seorang gurupun yang mampu mengajari mereka lagi


**Love For You**

**Pairing : **YeHyun/KyuSung, YeTeuk/LeeSung, SJ lainnya

**Disclaimer : **Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary : **Sebuah kelas yang berisi siswa-siswa yang patut di ancungi jempol melakukan pemberontakan terparah dalam sejarah Junior High School. Tidak ada seorang gurupun yang berani untuk mengajari mereka atau lebih tepatnya tidak seorangpun dari mereka yang menerima sosok guru yang sangat mereka benci. Hingga seorang guru tak berpengalaman datang dengan senyumannya.

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy**

**Kyuhyun pov, **

Ku tatap wajah pucat yang kini terduduk tak berdaya di kursi roda itu. Aku tak henti-hentinya memanggili namanya di tengah keheningan duniaku sendiri. Butiran air mata mengalir begitu saja di pipiku. Aku bahkan tak sempat mengatakan semua yang ingin ia tahu dari hatiku. Apa dia tak ingin mendengarnya? Kenapa dia harus pergi meninggalkanku dengan sangat tidak bertanggung jawab. Kemana semua janjinya?

_Flashback-_

PLAAAK… tamparan menyakitkan itu mendarat mulus di pipi kanan wajah sungmin. Aku terdiam melihat adegan yang dilakukan wali kelas kami itu. Dia terus memaki namja aegyo cantik itu di depan semua penghuni kelas. Seolah member kami pelajaran tentang sebuah hukum yang benar.

_Guru Tidak Pernah salah…_

_JIKA GURU SALAH KAU HARUS KEMBALI KE PERNYATAAN PERTAMA BAHWA GURU TAK PERNAH SALAH_

Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mendapat perlakuan buruk seperti itu dari para guru yang mengajar di sini. Bahkan bukan hanya dia, kami semua sudah merasakannya. Kami patuh! Bukankah guru adalah seorang yang mulia. Kami tak punya pilihan kecuali patuh.

"Ini salahku seongsenim, seharusnya aku memperingatkan sungmin soal tugasnya itu" terdengar Siwon, si ketua kelas memeluk Sungmin. Melindungi namja itu agar tak terus di pukuli.

Guru babo itu melirik siwon bringas. Menjijikkan sekali. Di lemparkannya sebuah buku tebal kea rah Siwon. "Perbaiki sifat kalian itu, kalian berada disini untuk belajar bukan pacaran!" teriak guru itu lagi tepat di wajah Sungmin. "Berikutnya aku akan membereskanmu Kim Ryeowook!" wookie menunduk ketakutan, terlihat air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata cantiknya.

Jujur saja, aku muak melihat mereka memperlakukan kami seperti itu. muak sekali! Mereka melihat kami seakan mereka melihat binatang. Mereka tak menganggap kami manusia yang mesti diperhatikan dan diperlakukan dengan sayang. Begitu rendahnya kami di mata mereka.

Mungkin bagi sekolah ini, kami memang hanya sekumpulan mesin pencetak prestasi untuk sekolah ini. Saat kami akan memberikan mereka sebuah nama baik mereka akan memperlakukan kami bagaikan raja di sekolah ini. Mengagungkan kami diantara siswa lainnya dan menunjukkan betapa berharganya kami di Negara ini. Tapi saat kami melakukan sebuah kesalahan kecil, kami di perlakukan bagai sampah yang harus di musnahkan.

"Minnie…" wookie memeluk Sungmin yang masih bersimpuh di lantai depan kelas.

"Gwechana wookie-ah! Tak ada masalah. Tenanglah!" Sungmin berdiri, aku melihat ekspresi bencinya pada si guru menjijikkan itu. kami semua begitu, mereka tak mengerti kami, mereka hanya membuat kami melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan tapi tak ada hubungan timbal balik untuk itu.

Wookie tersenyum kecil. Dua namja mungil yang sudah sah menjadi kekasih itu hanya berpandangan penuh arti. Kenapa para guru itu tak bisa melihat itu dari mereka. Melihat cinta mereka yang sepenuh hati. Begitu takutkah mereka tentang nilai kami yang turun? Kami juga ingin menjadi siswa biasa saja yang menjalani masa remaja dengan tenang hingga kelulusan kami. Belajar dengan rajin tampa beban tentunya.

"Aku sudah muak dengan ini dan itu! sampai kapan kita harus bersedia di perlakukan seperti sampah oleh mereka" Donghae menggebrak mejanya tak senang. Dia kembali menunjukkan betapa tak senangnya dia dengan semua yang terjadi.

Eunhyuk menutup buku yang ia baca. Ia menatap tajam donghae, yang sudah mengoceh ria tentang kebenciannya, ketidak senangannya, ribuan tuntutannya dan keadilan yang ingin ia terima. "Kau bisa melakukan apa, Hae? Tempat kita disini" nada dingin menyayat hati dari orang yang paling sering dihukum di kelas ini karena penampilannya yang cenderung mengikuti perkembangan zaman itu terdengar.

"Kau tidak lelah seperti ini terus Hyukkie? Kalian lihat, kita hanya di hargai dengan beberapa digit nilai ini saja. Semua ini pemikiran kita, ideologi kita, kerja keras kita, kesetian kita. Hanya nilai?" Kangin bertubuh besar ikut menimpali, di pukulnya dinding kelas keras, hingga tangannya terluka.

"Tapi hyukkie benar, kita bisa apa? Kita hanya siswa, kita tak punya hak untuk marah atau menuntut apapun" teriak Siwon frustasi "Mian teman-teman sekalian, seandainya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk kalian"

"Itu bukan salahmu wonnie" Shindong menepuk bahu si ketua kelas. Matanya masih focus di sebuah buku bahasa Mandarin yang harus dihapalnya untuk menyambut menteri dari China besok. "Hah…." Gerutunya kemudian mencampakkan buku itu ke lantai dengan kesal. "Aku muak belajar terus! Aku ingin bermain dan setidaknya apa mereka tidak bisa memberikanku makanan yang cukup?"

Kibum tersenyum sambil melirik kearahku. "Aku juga ingin menjadi siswa yang normal saja. Aku tak ingin jenius seperti yang mereka bilang" dia menatap lurus kedepan. "Tapi aku tak ingin kembali ke L.A dan meninggalkan kalian"

Ku tatap mata sayu kibum, siswa terpintar sekaligus paling pendiam di kelas ini. Siswa yang sungguh pengorbanan dan kepatuhannya harus di ancungi jempol. Aku mengeluarkan evil smirk ku, dia pernah mengatakan bahwa senyumanku itu membuatnya merasa dia sedang berada di posisi aman.

Hanya sebuah ketakutan diantara kami untuk di pisahkan, kami juga terlalu takut jika tidak ada orang lain lagi yang bisa mengerti kami sebaik kami yang saling mengerti satu sama lain. Pada hakikatnya kami tidak pernah bisa beradaptasi dengan orang lain sebaik kami bisa berinteraksi dengan sesama kami.

Siwon menunduk, di tutupinya matanya yang sembab. Dia selalu berusaha memperbaiki keadaan, memperoleh keadilan untuk kami. Tapi takkan ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Kami memang tak punya harapan selain mencetak satu persatu prestasi demi siapapun yang jelas tak demi diri kami sendiri. Kami hanya diberi satu hak, yakni menyusun rangkaian pahit yang kami peroleh sedikit demi sedikit hingga menjadi tumpukkan kebencian yang sudah tak terhingga tingginya.

Seandainya jika kami punya keberanian untuk mengeluarkan luapan kemarahan serta kebencian kami. Akankah kami lebih di hormati? Akankah keberadaan kami dianggap sebagai seorang manusia bukan mesin yang harus selalu bertingkah laku dan berpenampilan sempurna? Akankah semua kelelahan ini berujung baik? Tidak ada yang tahu, mungkin saja akan lebih buruk. Setelah kami mengakhiri masa sekolah, kami akan di pisahkan, ditempatkan di tempat asing dan memulai hal yang tak kami inginkan lagi.

"Wookie, jika dia berani menyentuhmu, aku pastikan dia takkan melihat hari terang lagi" Sungmin tersenyum melirik kekasihnya yang duduk di sampingnya. Dua namja imut yang kami tak sangka akan begitu berani menjalin percintaan di neraka ini.

Ada yang bertanya kemana orang tua kami? Mereka semua sama, mereka jauh lebih sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Tidak semua di antara kami yang orang kaya di sini. Seperti wookie, dan kangin, mereka berasal dari keluarga tak mampu yang tinggal di luar kota. Mereka masuk ke sekolah ini bukan seperti kami melalui undangan yang harus di bayar mahal. Mereka harus bekerja keras dan harus yakin tak membuat masalah jika ingin terus berada disini dan tidak membuat orang tua mereka kecewa.

Kami yang lainnya selain mereka berdua, bukan untuk mengurangi beban orang tua. Kami berada disini karena berada di dekat orang tua juga kami takkan pernah di anggap. Kami seakan tak ada, kami hanya di sungguhi fasilitas bukan kasih sayang. Kehidupan gersang yang membuat kami bosan dan membutuhkan satu sama lain. Peerbulliying yang kami dapatkan saat dulu, cukup membuat kami takut untuk bersekolah di tempat biasa yang tampa kelas khusus seperti ini.

"Sudahlah Minnie, aku tak ingin merepotkanmu. Jika sesuatu terjadi padaku, giliranmu yang duduk diam di kursi. Ok!" wookie mengancungkan jempolnya. Mereka pasti sedang membuat kesepakatan agar tak saling memberi beban untuk yang lain. Tapi masalahnya, aku kenal Sungmin, dia bukan tipe namja penyabar jika melihat namjachingunya itu di sakiti.

Meski cenderung terlihat pendiam dan aegyo, Sungmin bukan seperti kibum yang mampu bertahan dengan emosinya. Dia bisa saja meledak dengan tiba-tiba dan kami akan berusaha menahannya. Dia itu namja yang sangat kuat, dia bahkan juara marterial art nasional. Dengan tubuh mungil dan wajah manisnya, tidak akan ada orang yang percaya.

"Kalau aku sih, aku kan tipe orang yang tahan banting. Kalau kamu kan tidak, chagiya…"Sungmin mencubit pipi chubby wookie. Adegan yang selalu membuat kami tertawa. Apalagi saat wookie harus menggembungkan pipinya saking kesalnya dengan perlakuan namjachingunya itu.

BRAKKK… terdengar suara pintu di banting. Aku bisa menebak siapa yang memperlakukan pintu itu dengan naasnya. Seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil dengan pakaian minim memasuki kelas. Dia guru bahasa kami. Moodnya pasti buruk ketika tidak sengaja melihat Minwook couple. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum dia menyukai wookie. Namja innocent ini memang sangat popular di kalangan aegyo.

"Siang!" katanya dengan sangat tidak ramah. Prilaku busuk apa lagi yang akan ia lakukan pada kami. Dia ini paling hobi melakukan fitnah, dan mengakibatkan kami semua masuk dalam masalah besar. "Kim Ryeowook!" panggilnya

Wookie bangkit dari kursinya, disingkirkannya tangan Sungmin yang dengan erat mencengkram lengannya. "Gwechana…" bisik Wookie dengan senyuman innocentnya. Suasana kelas hening seketika. Siwon sudah menunjukkan kewaspadaannya. Sementara kami yang lainnya, hanya saling berpandangan dan kembali sibuk dengan buku pelajaran kami masing-masing.

"Kau mencontek waktu ujian Bahasa kan?" teriaknya di wajah wookie dengan suara yang nyaring. Wookie menelan ludah kecut. Di tatapnya yeoja mengerikan itu.

"Andew" jawab wookie cepat, itu cukup membuat kami yakin dia sungguh tak melakukannya.

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut ke kantorku, dan kita adakan ujian ulangan" huh.. rupanya cara licik biar bisa dekat dengan wookie toh.

Tapi wookie yang berharga diri tinggi pasti akan menolaknya. "Mana bisa begitu, saya tak melakukan apapun yang salah. Kenapa saya harus mengulang ujian. Saya tak membuat contekan. Tolong jangan mempersulit saya"

"Kau masih mau mengelak, ini buktinya! Ini tulisanmu kan!" beberapa potong kertas kecil di lempar guru itu ke wajah wookie. Siwon menggebrak meja melihat perlakuan yang tak mengenakkan yang di lakukan guru pada kami lagi. "Ada apa Choi Siwon"

"Mian, tapi wookie takkan melakukan hal tercela itu" terdengar suara tegas Siwon. Dia berjalan menghampiri wookie, di kutipnya kertas-kertas kecil yang di lemparkan kewajah namja imut itu. "Ini memang tulisan wookie, tapi bukan untuk mencontek. Bukankah anda sendiri yang menyuruh kami menulis sesuatu yang tak bisa kami ingat di kertas kecil dan mengumpulkannya pada anda"

"Aku tidak ingat"

"Kami semua mengingatnya" kali ini Sungmin berdiri bersama Shindong membetulkan pernyataan Siwon. Yah.. itu memang benar.

"Kalian bersekongkol untuk menjatuhkanku kan" pekik yeoja ini lagi. Dia menelpon seseorang dan aku tahu dia pasti wali kelas kami.

Tak lama kemudian, guru menjijikkan itu datang dengan wajah sangarnya. "Kau mencontek dan tak mau mengaku!" teriaknya menatap tajam wookie yang sudah ketakutan.

"Aku tak melakukannya" wookie masih terus menyangkal hal yang sama sekali tak pernah ia lakukan.

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajah wookie. Yeoja penuduh itu terdiam membantu. "Kurasa anda tidak perlu memukul ryeowookssi" suaranya bergetar takut. Ini ulahnya, seharusnya dia segera menghentikannya. "Sudahlah mengaku saja"

"Aku tidak akan mengakui hal yang tak pernah ku lakukan" ucap wookie tegas.

Sekali lagi wali kelas kami menampar wookie. Siwon segera menjauhkan wookie dan membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi tameng lagi. Wookie masih tak merubah kata-kata tegasnya bahwa ia tak salah. Sungmin yang melihat kekasihnya yang lemah dan tak berdaya itu segera berlari menghampiri yeoja yang masih mematung melihat hal yang diluar kendali akibat ulahnya. Sungmin berlutut di kaki yeoja itu. "Ku mohon. Itu bukan salah wookie, hentikan ini semua!"

Guru yeoja itu hanya diam saja. Sungmin tak henti-hentinya memohon. "Sudahlah, kosongkan saja nilai bahasanya. Biar dia tahu rasa" wali kelas kami memberikan jalan keluar yang terasa berat kali ini.

"Pengosongan nilai? Kumohon jangan lakukan itu" benar… sebuah nilai kosong, akan membuat keberadaan wookie di sekolah ini terancam. Dia bukan seperti kami yang membayar uang sekolah dan lainnya. Dia disini karena mempertahankan nilainya.

"Jika anda mau, anda boleh kosongkan nilaiku, beri nilaiku untuk wookie saja!" mohon sungmin lagi.

"Andew.. ini bukan salahku ataupun siapapun di kelas ini. Jangan ada yang merusak nilai kami"

"Nilai kalian mana mungkin sepadan untuk anak tak tahu diri ini" wali kelas kami menyolot lagi.

"Termasuk nilai saya pak! Anda bisa kosongkan semua nilai saya" kibum ambil bicara. Semua nilainya kan sempurna. Mengosongkan nilai dia sama saja dengan membiarkan sekolah ini tak mendapat nilai tertinggi nasional lagi. "Aku bisa pastikan, nilai saya akan kosong semua jika anda berani menyentuh nilai teman saya yang lain"

"Kau mulai berani kim kibum!"

"Saya selalu berani untuk menghancurkan setiap nilai yang saya dapatkan. Termasuk menghancurkan prestasi saya buat sekolah ini" pernyataan kibum membuat ku cengo. Dia benar, bukan hidup kami yang terpaut di sekolah ini tapi nama sekolah ini ada di tangan kami.

Aku bangkit dari kursiku. Aku berjalan dengan langkah tenang menghampiri wali kelas menjijikkan itu. aku menatapnya tajam, ku keluarkan evil smirk ku. "Kyu.. kau mau apa?" Siwon menatapku heran. Tidak biasanya aku ingin ikut campur dalam masalah begini. Sebenarnya semua orang di kelas ini juga begitu kecuali siwon sendiri.

Ku kepal tanganku kuat. BRUAKHH… ku tinju sekuat tenaga perut wali kelas brengsek ini. Dia terjembab di lantai. Aku tersenyum puas. "Apa yang kau lakukan cho kyuhyun?" semua mata memandangku bingung. Kibum tersenyum killer, kurasa dia mengerti apa maksudku. Melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah bisa kulakuan dari dulu. Setidaknya aku tak ingin orang lain merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

"Yang aku lakukan, menghajarmu, guru babo!" jawabku dingin "Aku sudah lelah diperlakukan seperti sampah. Jika kau tidak suka kau boleh berhenti menjadi guru kami. Satu hal yang akan ku tegaskan, kalian tidak perlu susah untuk mengajari kami. Kami takkan mengikuti apapun yang kalian inginkan lagi"

Sungmin berdiri, dia ikut menghajar si wali kelas. "Aku sudah bosan dengan kalian. Kalian bahkan tidak lebih pintar dari kami. Kalian tidak berguna sebenarnya"

Siwon memandang kami. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya. "Katakan pada si tua Bangka yang sedang duduk di singgasananya, kami takkan melakukan kemauan sekolah lagi"

**%ika. Zordick%**

Keberanian, itulah yang akhirnya kami dapatkan. Setahun kami bertahan dengan jati diri kami sebagai anak berandalan hingga sekarang. Sering membolos, memukuli guru, dan membuat satu per satu guru memutuskan untuk berhenti saking tidak tahannya dengan ulah jahil kami. Mereka mau apa? Jika mereka berani mengancam kami, jangan harap kami akan mau mengikuti kompetisi mewakili nama sekolah.

Kami pun hanya akan memegang pena saat ujian saja, selebihnya kami habiskan dengan bermain di kelas atau melakukan kegiatan lain yang kami rasa menyenangkan. Meski kepala sekolah sudah mengancam kami bahwa satu bulan lagi kami akan mengikuti ujian akhir dan akan lulus. Kami tidak perduli, soal ujian akhir lebih mudah dari olimpiade. Kami bahkan tak perlu belajar untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna.

Aku menghela nafas berat, ku usahakan tetap focus pada PSP ku. Sungmin dan wookie terkikik geli melihat gelagat ku yang gelisah. "Chagiya.. tebak berapa lama lagi kibum akan bertahan" celutuk wookie pada sungmin yang ada di sampingnya

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Kibum beneran gila ya sekarang, hihihihi.. tapi aku dapat pastikan kyuhyun yang akan menjerit histeris"

Oke.. tebakan mereka tak pernah meleset. Aku menjerit histeris setelahnya. "Hentikan! Kenapa kalian mesti melakukannya di depanku!" ku tatap dua namja yang akhirnya melepas ciuman panas mereka. Inilah couple baru yang hobi ciuman di kelas. Haebum.

Huh.. memang sangat mengesalkan. Saat donghae yang selalu tersenyum bersama dengan kibum yang selalu diam. Tak disangka mereka malah menjadi pasangan yang serasi. Donghae tertawa melihatku. "Mian he, kyu…" katanya nyengir merangkul bahu kibum mesra.

"Dasar perusak suasana" kibum menatapku serius. Nah.. gantian dia yang marah. Kenapa malah dia yang marah? Kan mataku yang menjadi korban kemesraan mereka. Donghae segera menahan kibum yang mungkin akan mengamuk.

"Sudahlah chagiya, kita main catur aja yuk!"

Sungmin tertawa kekeh akhirnya bersama wookie. Mereka menarikku untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Aku suka jika bersama mereka. Setidaknya aku akan dapat makanan enak dari wookie dan es krim manis dari Sungmin.

Jrrrttt… terdengar suara pintu di buka pelan. Terlihat sosok namja tak di kenal masuk ke kelas kami. Aku tebak, guru baru. Akhirnya aku punya kerjaan juga, ngerjai guru baru ini agar segera berhenti menjadi guru. Hahahhahaha… Tuhan memang masih sayang padaku.

"Pagi… aku guru baru kalian. Kim Ye Sung imnida. Aku yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian" dia tersenyum. Dilihat dari gelagatnya yang masih muda bisa di bilang dia baru tamat tahun ini. Kami siswa pertamanya mungkin. "Senang sekali bertemu dengan siswa pertamaku" tuhkan benar.

"Lebih baik kau menyerah saja. Jangan jadikan pengalaman pertamamu menjadi pengalaman terakhirmu" celetuk Shindong dengan mulut penuh dengan keripik kentang. Kangin merebut sekantong keripiknya. Shindong mengeluarkan deathglare mengerikan. Kangin buang muka.

Yesung masih tersenyum mendengar itu. "Biarpun begitu aku tidak akan menyesal. Aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya!" di kepalkannya tangannya di depan dada, berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. "Aku akan mulai mengabsen!"

"Lee Sung min" Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Lee Dong Hae" Donghae menjawab dengan semangat hingga "Cho Kyuhyun"

Aku berdiri dari kursiku. "Dia tidak hadir" ucapku ketus meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Wookie dan kibum mengikutiku. Penganiayayaan guru akan segera di mulai. Aku akan lebih memilih berdiam diri di tempat yang kusukai di sekolah ini seperti mereka berdua. Wookie pasti akan keruang masak dan kibum akan ke perpustakaan.

Besok dia tidak akan datang lagi. Aku jamin itu, seperti halnya guru-guru lainnya.

**%ika. Zordick%**

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan malas masuk gerbang sekolah. Beberapa siswa yang berpakaian tak rapi di berhentikan di depan pagar dan di hukum di tempat. Aku melenggang dengan tenangnya. Padahal aku tahu penampilanku lebih parah dari kata tak rapi. Kemeja keluar, jas seragam luar tak di kancing, sepatu berwarna putih dan dasi yang tak di pakai dengan benar. Mereka mau apa? Menghukumku?

Para guru yang menghukum siswa itu seolah tidak melihatku. Membiarkanku lewat begitu saja, seandainya aku ditahan Siwon pasti bisa menarikku sesegera mungkin. Dia tetap ketua kelas berpengaruh besar. Hahahahahaha… ya, setelah dia menghancurkan ruang kepala sekolah yang ingin menskors beberapa diantara kami. Keluarga siwon adalah penyandang nada terbesar sekolah ini, bermain kekuasaan dengannya akan berakibat buruk.

Telponku bordering, sebuah pesan masuk rupanya. Dari Eunhyuk. _Kami sudah menghajarnya semalam, tapi entah kenapa dia masih bisa tersenyum setelah kami kerjai habis-habisan. Kurasa dia takkan mampu masuk hari ini, aku jadi berpikir aku keterlaluan semalam_

Aku tertawa evil. Asalkan kalian tidak membunuhnya, ya tidak apa-apa. Kumasukkan hapeku ke saku seragamku. "Lebih baik kau berhenti mengajar saja, lihat wajahmu itu"

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, siswaku sedang menungguku. Ini hanya luka ringan akibat kecerobohanku" suara itu familiar di telingaku. Suara si yesung. Aku melihat kearah gerbang, dia dengan seorang namja sedang mengobrol mesra di samping sebuah mobil mewah. Namja cantik berambut bercat pirang.

"Tapi sungie… aku mencemaskanmu"

Yesung terkikik geli, auranya berubah menjadi suram "Kalau kau tak biarkan aku mengajar, aku takkan pulang hari ini"

"Nee..nee.. baiklah. Hati-hati ya, jangan ceroboh lagi. Bisa-bisanya jatuh sampai lebam begitu" namja itu mengelus kepala yesung dengan sayang. Hmf.. kekasihnya ya, ternyata dia tipe yang suka dengan namja juga.

Saat namja itu pergi, yesung berbalik. Mata kami langsung bertemu. Dia tersenyum menyapaku sambil berlari. Apa-apaan itu? seperti yeoja SMA saja yang menemukan pacarnya menunggu di dekat gerbang. Dasar guru aneh. Aku melihat tumpukan buku berat yang ia bawa, ingin membantunya. Tapi imageku kan bukan siswa yang baik sekarang. Lagipula aku benci dia, dia sama saja dengan guru lainnya. Hanya saja dia mungkin lebih tahan banting sedikit.

"Namamu Cho kyuhyun kan? Kenapa kau malah mengatakan sendiri kau tak hadir?" dia bertanya dengan wajah yang sangat polos. Dia bukan polos, dia babo.

Aku menatap mata sipitnya dengan tajam. Dia agak bingung dengan tingkahku. Dia tertarik dengan namja kan? Kalau begitu aku akan mengerjainya sedikit. "Dia itu tadi siapa?" tanyaku dingin. Wajahnya memerah

"Waeyo?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang guruku"

"Hmf… namanya Park Lee Teuk" ku lirik jari tangannya. Dia sungguh tak sanggup mengangkat buku-buku berat itu. "dia…." Dia terlihat gugup.

Aku tersenyum tulus, "Aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan hubungan sesama kok, kalian sudah menikah atau masih bertunangan?"

Dia sontak menunduk malu, "Masih tunangan" dia lalu melirikku tajam dengan mata sipitnya. Aku sedikit merinding karena kurasa dia punya aura yang aneh. "Kurasa itu bukan pertanyaan seorang siswa pada gurunya"

"Dasar babo, kau tahu itu, kenapa masih dijawab" kuangkat sebagian buku yang ada di tangannya kemudian berjalan mendahuluinya. Ku tekan nomor Eunhyuk, saat dia mengangkatnya "Hari ini suruh yang lain tidak usah masuk kelas saja, dia datang! Kalian gagal mengusirnya" ujarku ketus

%**ika. Zordick%**

Dua minggu berlalu sejak kedatangan guru aneh yang langsung merubah semuanya dengan cepat. Dengan senyuman dia membalas semua perlakuan keterlaluan yang kami lakukan. Sampai kapan dia sadar, dia takkan pernah diterima olehku khususnya untuk mengajar. Dia juga bukan guru yang pintar, dia hanya guru sabar yang selalu memakai topeng orang baik.

Aku tak suka dia, aku tak suka senyumannya. Aku tak suka kesabarannya. Aku tak suka kepeduliannya. Aku tak suka kepercayaan dirinya. Aku benci diriku yang berlahan merasa aku ingin menerimanya sebagai guru dalam hidupku. Dia mengajariku sesuatu yang tak pernah kudapatkan dari guru manapun selama ini. "Menghargai sesama"

Kibum berdiri di sampingku, diambilnya PSP yang dari tadi sibuk kumainkan agar tak mendengar sepatah katapun dari dirinya. Dia memang belum berkata sepatah katapun. "Hei… sampai kapan kau akan disini dan tak masuk kelas" 10 kata? Dia sedang berbicara sepuluh kata demi membela guru itu. apa aku sedang bermimpi.

Dia orang terakhir yang menyuruhku masuk kelas. Sejak kapan semua temanku memihak pada guru menyebalkan itu. "Dia memperlakukan kalian dengan baik?" tanyaku melirik kibum

Kibum mengangguk, "Meski dia cerewet dan sering melarangku untuk ciuman dikelas dengan donghae. Dia berbeda kyu. Yesung seongsenim orang aneh dan babo tapi dia tak naïf"

"Dia tidak melarang hubungan sejenis di kelas karena dia memang begitu juga, kau tahu itu?"

Kibum tersenyum "Dia bahkan menceritakan masa-masa jadiannya dengan Leeteuk hyung dulu"

"Bahkan dia menceritakan tunangannya, sangat babo. Dia pikir apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sekolah?" hardikku

Kali ini kibum memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Pelukan seorang mantan kekasih yang kurindukan. "Itulah yang kita butuhkan, kita tak perlu pelajaran akedemis, kita perlu pelajaran yang membuat hati kita berada di tempat yang benar"

Tubuhku kurasakan bergetar hebat. Aku menangis, air mata yang hanya akan kupersembahkan untuk seorang kim kibum dalam hidupku. Hanya demi dia, takkan ada orang lain. "Bukan itu yang kau benci dari dia kan? Bukan karena dia lebih babo dari dirimu kan? Atau karena tindakan cerobohnya atau sikapnya yang membuat kita merasakan sebuah cinta kasih seorang guru kan, kyunnie"

Aku mulai terisak, saat itu kibum lebih kencang memelukku. "Kenapa dia datang begitu terlambat? Kenapa bukan dia yang dari dulu mengajari kita. Seandainya dia ada dari dulu, kau tak perlu melepasku. Kita tak perlu semenderita dulu dipisahkan oleh sekolah"

"Lupakan! Kau sudah berjanji padaku kan, hubungan kita memang takkan pernah bisa" kibum mengecup pipiku sekilas. "Donghae akan mencariku jika aku kelamaan disini. Aku hanya beralasan ingin ketoilet pada Yesung seongsenim. Ayo kita belajar di kelas kyu!" dia lalu melepas pelukannya.

Aku menggeleng. "Andew, kurasa aku tak bisa menerimanya sebaik kalian semua menerimanya. Dendamku pada guru lebih besar dari siapapun di kelas"

"Arraso… berpikirlah dengan baik. Aku tunggu di kelas ya!"

**%ika. Zordick%**

Ku perhatikan Yesung seongsenim dari balik pintu kelas. Dia bahkan salah dalam beberapa perhitungan yang sedang dia tulis. Benarkah dia seorang guru? Wookie mengangkat tangannya membuatku merasa sedikit takut. Dulu, saat kami melakukan itu kami akan dikira menyombong dan menyalahkan guru. "Seongsenim, di baris ketiga, saya rasa bukan di kuadratkan tapi dipangkat empatkan"

Sungmin tertawa cekikan melihat wajah innocent wookie yang terus mengatakan "bukan yang itu, di sebelahnya.. ya.. diatas". Sementara teman-temanku yang lain ikut-ikutan serius menunjukkan kesalahannya. Yesung dengan wajah bingung menunjuk kearah yang salah. Dia terlihat sedikit lucu. Saat mereka menemukannya mereka bertepuk tangan senang.

Suasana kelas macam apa ini? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya. "Seongsenim, kami bosan. Ayo ceritakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan!" celutuk donghae. Kibum tertawa melihat fishy eyesnya yang polos.

"Setuju!" sahut yang lainnya serempak. Apa mereka anak TK?

Yesung tersenyum. "Baiklah! Kalian tahu leeteuk itu sering sekali memperlakukan seongsenim seperti anak kecil, bahkan makan saja sering di suapin sama dia"

"Sungmin juga sering suapin wookie kok!" celutuk kangin menunjuk couple terimut dalam sejarah.

"itukan karena sungmin menyayangi wookie" Yesung mengubah wajahnya serius.

"Bukankah itu sama saja seongsenim? Leeteuk hyung juga pasti begitu kan?"

Yesung menggeleng "Bukan, itu karena seongsenim memang makannya berantakan" Dia tertawa keras tak karuan. Suasana kelas hening seketika, dia masih tertawa tak ada hentinya. Beneran babo! Bahkan lawakannya sangat garing.

"Gak lucu!" cibir hyukkie yang langsung ditatap lirih oleh Yesung.

"Huh… seandainya kyuhyun ada disini kan lebih bagus ya!" Dia melihatku. Segera aku berlari, namun dia berhasil menangkapku. Cepat sekali dia hingga dia bisa menggenggam tanganku kencang. Aku meringis. Dia segera melepaskan cengkramannya di lenganku. "Ah… mian!"

Dia peduli? Dia tak seperti orang tuaku yang sungguh tak pernah memperdulikanku, dia juga tak seperti guru lainnya yang menatap ku seperti menatap sebuah sampah yang harus di singkirkan. Tidak ada temanku yang keluar untuk menyusulnya, mungkin mereka sungguh tahu jika hanya Yesung langsunglah yang bisa menyadarkanku dari hatiku yang terlalu membenci guru.

Deg… deg…deg.. jantungku bereaksi cepat saat tangan kecilnya mengelus kepalaku lembut. Aku merasakan sebuah kenyamanan. Seperti saat kibum dulu didekatku. Rasa takut muncul di hatiku, aku segera menepis tangannya. Aku berlari menjauhinya, dia tak mengejarku. Apa dia tahu bahwa aku mungkin jatuh cinta dengannya dirinya. Hah… aku memang terlalu ceroboh karena terus memperhatiakannya.

**%ika. Zordick%**

Aku duduk di lantai sebuah bangunan tinggi tak beratap di dekat gedung sekolah. Inilah tempat terbaik di sekolah ini bagiku. Hanya aku dan kibum yang tahu tempat ini. Tempat ciuman pertamaku dengan seorang namja yang sangat kucintai. Tapi semua sudah berakhir karena para guru yang memisahkanku dengannya.

Untuk naik kemari memang agak terkesan ekstrim, harus melompat dari gudang di gedung sekolah. Jendelanya langsung berhubungan dengan tempat ini. Tinggal lompat maka berhasilah sampailah. Aku biasanya bolos kemari, selain tempat ini bisa melihat ke seluruh bagian halaman sekolah, aku bisa menenangkan diri disini.

"Hwa…" aku mendengar sebuah jeritan yang memecah ketenanganku. Aku menoleh kea rah jendela gudang yang merupakan pintu masuk ke mari. Dia bukan kibum, dia… Yesung!

Aku meliriknya tajam, pasti kibum yang memberitahu tempat ini. Aku membuang wajahku, bodo amat sama tuh orang. "kyuhyun-ssi, tak bisakah kau membantuku? Bagaimana caranya melompat kesana. Serem ah…" pekiknya

"Lebih baik kau ke kelas saja" ujarku tanpa melirik ke arahnya. "Orang tua seperti mu mana bisa melompat kemari"

"Cih.. kau meremehkanku. Lihat ini!" mau tak mau aku harus melihatnya. Eh… aku segera berlari menangkap tangannya. Dia gila, dia hamper saja jatuh kalau aku tak menangkap tangannya. Dia masih bisa tersenyum mengerikan, tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut di matanya.

Segera mungkin aku menarik dia ke atas. Kenapa jantungku yang rasanya mau copot melihatnya yang hamper jatuh. Nafasku tersenggal-senggal, tubuhnya lumayan berat. Tapi dia, sedikit keringat dinginpun tak terlihat. "Kau babo ya! Kalau kau jatuh bagaimana" lho.. itukan harusnya kata-kataku kenapa malah dia yang mengomel.

Aku melotot melihatnya yang tak berhenti mengoceh ria. Hingga wajahnya memerah makin lama kemudian dia malah menangis. Kenapa? Kenapa dia menangis. Seperti anak kecil, dia terisak-isak. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku ketus.

"Lihat donk! Yang nangis duluan siapa?" pekiknya, aku menyentuh pipiku. Benar aku menangis. Aku segera menghapus air mata itu. "Aku sudah dengar dari Kibummie masalahnya. Dia memberitahukanku secara pribadi"

"Semuanya?" aku mencoba memastikan sampai mana seongsenim ini mengetahuiku.

"Ya, sampai pertukaran dirimu ke Jerman karena dia" berarti dia tahu semuanya. Aku menarik nafas, kutatap langit biru dengan awan putih bersih menghiasinya. Pelukan hangat terasa di tubuhku. Yesung memelukku dari samping. Aku tak bisa mendorongnya, aku sungguh merasa nyaman di sampingnya. Seolah seperti kibum dulu yang memelukku, menenangkanku dengan begitu lembut.

Apakah aku sedang merindukan kibum hingga jantungku berdebar seperti ini? Ataukah aku terlalu mencintai namja itu hingga aku tak menemukan penggantinya lagi. Tidak… jawaban yang benar adalah aku sedang membandingkan hangatnya tubuh ini dibandingkan dengan tubuh kibum dulu. Tubuh yang jauh lebih hangat. Aku mencintai namja ini dan dia menggantikan kibum seutuhnya.

**%ika. Zordick%**

Aku memakai topi dan kacamata hitam demi menutupi identitasku di taman bermain ini. Apa aku terlalu malu untuk bermain kincir besar atau aku terlalu takut di ejek kekanak-kanakan kalau aku membeli balon? Jelas sekali jika aku berpikiran seperti itu, aku akan mendapatkan gelar babo di sekolah. Sayangnya aku adalah anak jenius. Aku sedang mengikuti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan di minggu yang indah ini.

"Hayo… kyu sedang apa?" seseorang mengejutkanku dari belakang. Aku segera berbalik dan menemukan Sungmin dan Wookie memasang wajah penasaran di belakangku.

"Kalian sedang apa?" aku terkejut setengah mati, mereka mengenaliku?

Mereka saling bertukaran pandang, "Tentu saja berkencan, memang mau apa lagi?" kata mereka serempak dengan gaya ceria nan polos. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Kyu… kyu sedang mengikuti Yesung seongsenim diam-diam ya?" perkataan wookie tepat menembus jantungku. Bingo.. dia benar.

"Gak baik lho, kyu nguntit orang tanpa alas an yang jelas" Sungmin mulain menasehatiku dan disambut anggukan cepat oleh wookie. "Kecuali… kau menyukai Yesung seongsenim ya?" segera aku menutup mulut Sungmin sebelum kenyataan itu berkembang biak kesana kemari.

"Kalau yang itu sih, kami semua sudah tahu lama kok kyu. Kau kan tak bisa menutupi salah tingkahmu kalau di depan Yesung seongsenim. Kau ingat waktu kita wawancara soal cita-cita? Semua orang menjawab dengan baik tapi kau malah cengengesan menatap Yesung seongsenim sambil bilang 'menjadi yang terbaik untukmu' kibum aja sampai tertawa"

"Benarkah aku melakukan hal memalukan itu?"

Mereka mengangguk serempak. Ku yakin yesung seongsenim pasti merasa bahwa aku ini harus di jauhi. Bagaimana ini ya? Tapi jika dia tahu aku sedang menguntitnya bersama tunangannya itu jauh lebih mengerikan. Selama aku sibuk bergelut dengan pemikiranku, tiba-tiba saja Sungmin dan Wookie sudah berubah menjadi…

"MWOOO?" teriakku histeris saat Yesung seongsenim bersama leeteuk sudah di depan mataku.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Kyu?" suara menggoda Yesung seongsenim membuat jantungku bereaksi lagi. Tenang kyuhyun. Tenang… kau akan merusak segalanya jika tunangannya itu sampai tahu jika kau suka dengan Yesung.

"Annyoung seongsenim" aku membungkuk hormat membuat yesung seongsenim menatapku heran. Aduh… aku beneran babo, aku kan tak pernah begitu hormat dengannya. "A… aku..aku mencari balon, ya.. balon" jawabku asal saat melihat seorang anak membawa balon.

Yesung seongsenim tertawa melihatku, leeteuk tersenyum sambil merangkul tubuh yesungku. Aku tak rela, jangan pegang-pegang ah! Dia seolah sedang menunjukkan padaku bahwa yesung benar miliknya. Cih… aku merangkul manja lengan yesung seongsenim sebelah lagi. Mendorong tubuh namja cantik itu agar menjauh dari kami. "Seongsenim, aku traktir. Mau makan apa?" kataku cepat mengajak yesung berjalan menjauh dari leeteuk.

"Sungie,,, kau belum memperkenalkan dia padaku" dia menyusul kami dan merebut yesung lagi. Menjengkelkan!

"Benar juga! Kenalkan kyu.. ini tunanganku yang pernah kau Tanya, leeteuk, dan teuki hyung ini muridku yang sering kuceritakan padamu kyuhyun" yesung berdiri di antara kami. Leeteuk memberikan sebuah kartu nama padaku. Dia bergelar M.B.A. jabatan direktur di sebuah perusahaan. Namja mapan rupanya.

"Kau ambil gelar dimana?" tanyaku ketus, aku yakin aku bisa menjadi lebih baik darinya dan memenangkan Yesung suatu hari nanti. Dia kan hanya ahjussi yang sok manis saja, secara akukan lebih tampan.

"Washington" jawabnya bangga seolah aku sungguh memang tak bisa mengimbanginya. Kurasa dia mengetahui bahwa aku memeliki perasaan yang sama pada Yesung. Baguslah,, dengan begitu aku tak perlu repot member tahunya bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan merebut tunangannya ini.

Yesung menatap kami bingung. Aura perang memang sedang bergelayut diantara kami. Aku melirik kearah Yesung. Wajahnya sungguh pucat dan… omo! Dia mimisan. "Seongsenim.. hidungmu"

"OMO! Ayo kita cari tempat dingin" leeteuk langsung mengeluarkan sapu tangan putihnya dan mengelap darah yang mengalir deras dari hidung yesung. Aku mengikuti mereka. Leeteuk kemudian meninggalkan kami berdua di sebuah bangku taman di bawah pohon besar. Dia mencari es batu mungkin.

Aku membuka topiku, kupakaikan padanya. Ku ambil sapu tangan putih itu dan dengan lembut aku mengelap darahnya. Kudongakkan wajahnya ke atas, aku mengikuti prosedur seperti yang ku baca di buku, sebagai pertolongan pertama pada orang yang mimisan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku saat darah itu mulai berhenti

"Ya, lebih baik!"

**yesung pov.**

Kenapa sih harus sekarang? Padahal aku sedang bersama dengan leeteuk dan secara tak sengaja bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka pasti khawatir dengan keadaanku. Lihat saja, kyuhyun sampai tak henti-hentinya mengelap darah yang mengalir dari hidungku. Tuhan.. sebentar lagi saja. Meski kau sudah cukup lama memberikan waktu untukku. Ku mohon sebentar lagi.

"Ya, lebih baik!" kataku tegas agar kyu tidak mengeluarkan wajah cemasnya lagi. "Kyu, tunggu disini sebentar ya!" aku meninggalkannya. Aku jadi teringat maksud kedatangannya datang ke taman ini.

Setelah kuborong semua balon di taman ini, aku kembali ke tempat kyu. Dia cengo melihatku yang hampir di terbangkan balon-balon yang ada di tanganku. Kemudian dia tertawa lepas. Jarang sekali rasanya aku melihatnya tersenyum, aku ingin terus melihat senyuman indah itu. bukan seringgai evil tampan yang rutin di perlihatkannya setelah mengejekku satu harian penuh saat aku salah menulis angka.

Kuserahkan semua balon itu padanya. "Kurasa tak perlu serepot ini seongsenim" katanya ramah

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kesan baik padamu" jawabku singkat penuh senyuman. Aku sungguh ingin menangis sekarang

Tak lama kemudian leeteuk datang menjemputku. Namja yang sangat kucintai ini akan rela melakukan segalanya untukku. Dia tahu kondisiku seperti ini tapi dengan setianya dia masih bersamaku. Dia masih terus berjuang keras untukku di tengah ribuan ketidak mungkinan itu. semangat hidupku ada padanya dan murid-murid pertamaku atau mungkin terakhir.

Dinaikkannya tubuhku di punggungnya. Dia memang sangat cantik untuk seorang namja. "Kita pulang saja ya! Aku takut kondisimu memburuk"

Aku mengangguk mengerti, aku tak ingin melukainya lagi. Setidaknya aku ingin bersamanya sampai akhir. Itulah impianku yang belum terwujud. Kyuhyun memegang tanganku, kenapa rasanya berat untuk berpisah dengan anak ini ya? Aku tersenyum seindah mungkin. "Gommawo balonnya, seongsenim" ujarnya lemah. "Aku sudah menemukan cita-citaku, aku ingin menjadi dokter. Kau harus doakan aku ya!"

Akhirnya, dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar. Semalam memang ucapannya ngawur semua. Dia kan selalu begitu, dia anak yang memerlukan perhatian ekstra. Dia susah di jinakkan, dengan ribuan tingkah ekstrimnya itu. saat leeteuk hyung menurunkanku dan memasukkan ku kemobilnya, aku masih bisa melihat sosok kyuhyun yang menatapku sedih. Dia seperti mengatakan sesuatu, "SARANGHEYO" kurasa inilah kata-kata yang kutangkap dari gerak bibirnya. Mungkin aku terlalu pusing makanya berhalusinasi seaneh itu.

**%ika. Zordick%**

Sejak aku di vonis dokter akan meninggal dua bulan yang lalu, aku tak pernah lagi datang ke rumah sakit. Aku lelah mendengar vonis mengerikan itu lagi. Aku sangat sedih melihat mata leeteuk hyung yang sedih menangisi umurku yang pendek. Dia duduk disamping tempat tidurku. Di kecupnya dahiku untuk membangunkanku. Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman ini, rasa sakit terus menerjangku di malam dingin ini.

"Bangunlah sungie, kau mau mengajarkan?" katanya lembut mengelus wajahku

Aku membuka mata. "Nee…" ujarku ceria

"Wajahmu kelewat pucat, tidak usah pergi ya hari ini. Aku akan menemanimu"

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Aku kangen sama siswa-siswaku" aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Mengecup bibirnya cepat kemudian berlari ngacir menju kamar mandi.

"Kau nakal sungie" teriaknya "Apa tidak bisa lebih lama?"

"Kau bercanda? Aku mau ke sekolah!"

**%ika. Zordick%**

Aku berlari menuju ruang excellent class. Kelas tunggal aku mengajar disekolah ini. Jangan Tanya kenapa aku hanya boleh mengajar di kelas ini saja. Siswanya bahkan lebih pintar dariku. Belum lagi ucapan selamat datang mereka selama dua minggu yang membuatku kewalahan. Tapi aku senang. Mereka ada untukku. Mereka mendukungku dan kami saling berbagi seperti seharusnya.

Kulihat kyuhyun sudah menungguku di depan kelas. Aku menatapnya heran, tak biasanya dia yang menungguku. Biasanya juga ryeowook dengan curhatannya mengenai sungmin atau kejahilan teman-temannya yang mengambil bekal yang ia buat untuk namjachingunya itu. "Kukira kau tak datang" aku bisa melihat matanya yang mencemaskan keadaanku.

Aku tersenyum, semoga dia merasa itu jawaban bahwa aku sungguh taka pa-apa.

"Kau pucat, seongsenim. Lebih baik kau cuti saja"

Aku menggeleng kuat, tubuhku memang terasa sudah sangat lemah. BRUAKKKHH… aku terjatuh kelantai. Kyuhyun segera membopongku. "Kita kerumah sakit!" katanya membuatku sedikit takut dengan matanya yang terkesan marah.

"Aku tak ingin menghabiskan hidupku di tempat terkutuk itu!" rengekku. Kyuhyun sepertinya mengerti. Diluar dugaan, entah dia ingin menyemangatiku atau memang dia memang memiliki penyimpangan adat. Dia mencium bibirku. Dia melumatnya, aku tak menolak, aku membalas ciuman itu membuat dia yang malah terlihat terserang.

Dia mendorong tubuhku pelan, dia menunduk malu. Wajahnya sungguh seperti tomat. Kurasa aku baru saja melakukan hal gila dengan membalas ciuman siswaku. Hebat sekali kau yesung. Leeteuk bisa menghukummu kalau dia tahu. Semoga leeteuk tak pernah tahu!

Kyuhyun membungkuk kearahku, dia langsung masuk ke dalam kelas. Ya.. ampun dia menabrak meja. Suasana kelas menjadi sangat canggung. Apalagi saat aku melempar kapur pada kibum dan donghae. "Tidak boleh ciuman di sekolah!" teriakku yang langsung di tatap kyuhyun bingung "Maksudku di kelasku" ralatku cepat.

Dia terus mencuri pandang padaku dan sama sekali tak berkata sepatah katapun padaku. Kim yesung, kau sungguh melakukan hal bodoh. "Baiklah, ujian dilakukan besokkan? Lakukan yang sebaik-baiknya! Wookie kau harus menjadi chef, sungmin ingat musisi, kangin, kau akan jadi polisi yang hebat, siwon aku percaya kau akan jadi presiden. Donghae model itu juga perlu otak lho, hyukkie dancer pintar, kibum ilmuwan jenius yang mengalahkan Einstein, shindong direktur perusahaan makanan terbesar. Serta.. kyuhyun kau akan jadi dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan semua orang. Seongsenim percaya kalian akan bisa menjadi itu semua, tapi ingat ujian akhir ini adalah langkah pertama kalian"

Sakitku langsung menghilang melihat senyuman semangat mereka. "Nee" jawab mereka serempak.

"Aku akan melihat kelulusan kalian"

**%ika. Zordick%**

Aku membuka mataku yang serasa berat. Pipa oksigen dan infuse melekat di tubuhku. Ah.. aku dirumah sakit. Aku melihat leeteuk yang tertidur sambil memegang tanganku. "Hyung…"

Dia langsung terbangun "Kau sadar sungie. Kondisimu sungguh memburuk, aku sangat cemas. Aku takut!"

Aku tertawa, "Sudahlah hyung, aku mau melihat muridku yang ujian. Aku harus beri mereka semangat"

Leeteuk hyung mengelus kepalaku "Babonikka, besok mereka akan menerima kelulusan mereka. Kau sudah tak tahu kau koma selama itu"

"Bagaimana ini?" aku mulai panic sendiri. Kemudian sosok kyuhyun kutemukan berdiri diambang pintu. Sejak kapan anak itu menjadi begitu tampan.

"Kau bersalah pada kami seongsenim. Jadi besok kau harus datang, di acara kelulusan kami. Aku dan kibum menerima nilai perfect lho!" katanya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat sedih.

"Benarkah? Jadi yang lain?"

"Kami semua diterima tanpa test dengan beasiswa sampai tamat di universitas luar negri. Tentu saja sesuai cita-cita kami. Aku menerima beasiswa Harvard, kibum MIT, wookie di Italia dan hah.. aku lupa nama universitas mereka" jelas kyuhyun yang membuat air mata bahagiaku menetes.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku erat, "Bertahanlah sebentar, aku janji aku akan menjadi dokter dan aku akan menyembuhkan penyakitmu itu" kali ini dia menangis. Ya.. aku ingin percaya dengan kemustahilan itu. aku tak mungkin bertahan lagi, dua bulan sudah menjadi sebuah keajaiban untukku bisa bertahan.

**%ika. Zordick%**

Aku menatap lemah siswa-siswa kesayanganku yang berdiri di atas panggung. Mereka menerima beberapa penghargaan dan dengan bangga mereka tersenyum padaku. Aku mendongakkan wajahku sambil tersenyum menatap leeteuk hyung yang mendampingiku. Dia rela berdiri dan mendorong kursi rodaku kemanapun aku mau. Dia sungguh tunangan yang hebat.

"Semua keberhasilan kami memang hasil kerja keras kami sendiri" suara kibum membuat air mataku mengalir lagi, dia berdiri disana bersama kyuhyun. Aku menggenggam tangan leeteuk kuat. Kurasakan sakit kepalaku mulai menyerang lagi.

"Tapi kami takkan pernah bisa mencapainya karena yesung seongsenim. Guru terbaik yang pernah singgah di hidup kami. Yang mementingkan kami lebih dari dirinya sendiri" sambung kyuhyun

"Dia dengan setianya bersabar demi kami. Kami mencintainya, semua usaha kami demi dia demi dirinya saja. Tak ada yang lain"

Nafasku mulai sesak. "Seongsenim, bertahanlah sebentar lagi dan aku akan mengobatimu!"

**Kyuhyun pov**

Saat aku mengakhiri pidatoku, aku menatap wajah leeteuk yang sudah bersimbah air mata. Dia menggeleng ke arahku. Aku dan teman-temanku yang berdiri di panggung ini langsung berlari ke tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. air mataku mengalir begitu juga yang lain.

Dia telah pergi, sosok guru terbaik yang pernah kami miliki. Dia pergi setelah memberikan segalanya untuk kami. Termasuk detik terakhirnya, hanya untuk kami. Leeteuk menjerit frustasi, tubuhku sudah sangat lemah. Aku terduduk menatap wajah yesung. Aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Sarangheyo seongsenim. Cinta ini hanya untukmu"

Aku melirik tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan leeteuk. Dia sungguh mencintai namja cantik ini. Kenapa aku terlambat menyadarinya? Seharusnya dari awal aku tak berpikiran rendah untuk merebutnya. Leeteuk melepas tangan itu secara berlahan. Dia memelukku erat. "Sudahlah, dia telah pergi!"

END….

Apaan sih… hihihihi sorry untuk yang request ya! Kalau gak muasin… hihihihii…

Minta reviewnya dunk!

Hmf… author mau promo dulu boleh gak? Karena berhubungan para ELF dan reader saya kumpulnya disini tolong like page yang author kelola ya! Plizzz… reader juga bisa ngingatin saya soal FF disini seandainya ke lamaan publish.. tolong yea….

.com/pages/Indonesia-Saranghae-LeeTeuk/131377840270290

.com/pages/I-Love-Yesung-Saranghae-Clouds-Indonesia/244143545618334

.com/pages/Super-Junior-for-ELF-indonesia/207470705974332


End file.
